


Are You My Master?

by honey_wine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wine/pseuds/honey_wine
Summary: 魔术师Sherlock Holmes召唤出从者 John Watson（Archer）然后上来就欺负人家的故事，Sherlock / John斜线有意义，看清楚！！





	Are You My Master?

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，Fate AU, 非自愿性行为，有一点暴力和触手Play，OOC，随便瞎写，我对FATE系列的了解只停留在最早那部FSN和FZ，对FGO一窍不通，月厨请不要较真，用这个梗只是为了方便搞，谢谢大家

——有哪里不对。

这是必然的结论。身为伦敦数一数二古老魔术家族成员，被广泛认为即将接替他哥哥Mycroft成为大英帝国至高魔术协会领军人物的Sherlock Holmes，和其他任何一位顶尖魔术师一样都不会失手这种常规的召唤魔术。魔术是超自然灵力与人类力量的微妙平衡，些许的误差在所难免，但Sherlock还有绝佳的应变能力和出色的头脑，他从不怀疑自己能解决任何不期而遇的意外。

但这不足以让他想通为什么会召唤出眼前这个Servant。

一个Archer，毫无疑问，上三阶Servant中他最不喜欢的存在，固执又有着太强的独立性，而且很可能与他的魔术回路也不兼容。Sherlock想要一个Berserk，这也是他费尽心机从伦敦塔弄来那羊皮纸卷的原因——还有什么比召唤出赫拉克勒斯更适合协助Sherlock去赢得这次的圣杯战争？可眼前这个Archer显然不是。Holmes家族老宅中供奉着历代圣杯战争事典，凡有过出色战绩的英灵他都不会陌生，但这个Servant多半不属于赫赫有名的那一类。

金色头发的Archer自从光阵中现身而出之后就一言不发的盯着他，他安静的立在那，身上套着一件异常精致的银丝锁子甲，个子不甚高大，利落的肩颈曲线之上是一张圆圆的脸孔，温和的五官使他看起来比起战士更适合担任治病救人的医务官。不过，因为Master自召唤他出来后就没有掩饰过的不屑和失望，那双蓝褐色眼睛现在浮现出一丝不安的神色，他笔直的身姿显然非常紧绷。

Sherlock决定先获取更多的情报。他翘着腿把身体靠在扶手椅里，对着Servant傲慢的开口，“你的名字？”

Archer略微思考了一下，他的态度称得上恭谦，他的声音也非常温和，一如他的外形一般不具有侵略性。

“……我不能告诉您，您还没有和我签订契约。”

这回答显然不会对Sherlock对他态度改观有所帮助，他把不悦写在脸上，“作为Master，我召唤了你就是你的主人，你必须回答我的问题。”

“——在契约成立之前，我仍然是无主的英灵，如果您希望命令我，请与我缔结契约，先生。”

Sherlock 不屑的笑了，“你怎么就知道我愿意让你当我的Servant？”

对方脸上闪过一丝惊讶的神色。

但他很快收拾了不安，垂下头，并没有表现出太多不舍，“……如果您不希望召唤我，请放我回英灵殿，您可以再重新召唤其他的Servant。”

Sherlock立刻被这句话惹恼了。

——重新召唤？笑话！这无异于对全世界宣告Sherlock Holmes搞砸了一个连协会里最蠢的Anderson都不会搞砸的简单召唤术。此外，Holmes家族参加此次圣杯战争的消息已经传遍全世界，他可没那个余裕再去寻找其他合用的Servant。

那么为今之计就如对方所说的一样，他必须跟这个不知道底细的Servant签订契约，约定为同生共死的主从伙伴。

这几乎要让Sherlock一股无名之火从心头烧到脑袋，他对自己的魔术能力有绝对的自信，他打心底里认为自己就算没有Servant也能夺取圣杯——Sherlock对于圣杯本身并无多大兴趣，但他讨厌输，而一个出色的Servant能锦上添花，或者至少不要拖他的后腿——但这个看起来就不甚强大的Archer真的能符合要求吗？想到这一点Sherlock就心生烦躁，他倏然从椅子里站起来，径直走到对方面前。

“——告诉我你的名字。”

金发的Archer看了他一眼，他眼神依然柔软，却透露出坚韧的意志，显然他并未被Sherlock话语里的怒气吓倒。

“契约，先生。”他重复了一次。

“我想要的时候自然会签，没有人能命令我，Archer。”

对方不再说话了，但沉默是最好的拒绝，Sherlock已经被这绵里藏针的反抗搞得非常恼火了，他粗暴的扯起他的手。

“——你以为我不会用令咒命令你？”

Archer不为所动，也没有抽出那只手，“……令咒需要知道我的真名才能生效，而我不会把真名告诉除我主人以外的任何人。您无法强迫我。”

这态度就像是浑身带刺的海胆似的，虽然看上去人畜无害却又让人无从下手，Holmes家的小少爷从小养尊处优惯加上一贯能力超群，从来都只有他气得别人哑口无言的份，被这样呛回来倒确实是全新的体验。他瞪着眼睛盯着这位金色头发的Archer，对方只是摆出一副凛然不可侵犯的模样，似乎不准备再搭理他。他身后的偌大雕花玻璃窗被月色拉出飞舞的光影曲线，月光也毫不吝啬的也沾染上他金色的头发，让Archer本来就偏白的皮肤显得近乎透明，勾勒出挺拔的身形曲线和侧脸，那双眼睛也似乎被月色映得发亮。

Sherlock倒是没刚才那么生气了，他笑了一下。

“——如果你觉得我拿你没办法，你就大错特错了，Archer，我想让你开口的方法可多得很。”

他抬起手，一道魔术应运而生。Archer发现自己的手腕上突然了一道蓝色的光环，把他的双手紧紧的拷在一起——这是禁制咒语，而房间里只有一位魔术师。

Archer的语气微微透露出不安，“你干什么？！”

Sherlock紧接着下了第二道，Archer的身体猛然往后一退，被推进刚才Sherlock坐着的宽大扶手沙发里，魔术师本人也压了过来。他把自己的身体紧贴着失去了人身自由的Servant，先制住他本能逃脱的反抗，他的话语和触碰一样不容拒绝。

“——既然你不肯说，我就自己动手了。你的魔术回路自然会告诉我你是谁。”

Archer 显得难以置信，“……你不会这么做的。”

在契约生效——魔力线正式连结之前，探查魔术回路只有一个方法——眼前这个魔术师无异是在说他准备来侵犯他。

“你猜猜我会不会。”

就像是为了验证自己所说的话，魔术师的大手穿过罩袍直接伸进他的裤子，在饱满的臀瓣那略微停留了一会儿，就开始在隐秘的缝隙之间寻找他的目标——Archer从未有人踏足过的柔软后穴，隐藏在白皙的臀肉深处魔术回路的最佳连结点——他没有浪费一秒钟的时间，修长的手指直接插了进去。

Archer大概是被这出格的行为震惊到了，他居然也忘了第一时间反抗，Sherlock集中精神——似乎是极其古老的魔力来源；他本人就出生于传承悠久的魔术家族，对这种气息却很陌生，除了Archer特有的职阶气息，他甚至隐约感觉到一两条旁支回路，意味着他的Servant很可能还拥有其他的辅助能力，而这样的Servant并不会太多见。

Sherlock还在思考，Archer却本能的被侵入的异物弄得瞬间身体紧绷，这也让那被手指侵犯的甬道一阵绞紧，近乎是在取悦魔术师的手指了，这反应倒出乎Sherlock的意料，他忍不住又插得深了一些，但Archer的反抗变得激烈了起来，“——放开我！”

禁制突然失效，有一道银色的光芒冲破他的蓝色魔法，化作一把短匕首直直的冲着他的咽喉而来，Archer用一个利落的翻身把自己解救出来，这一套动作行云流水一气呵成，但金发的从者却在这能轻易划开敌人咽喉的当口迟疑了一下。

Sherlock不会放过这样一个机会——他一个闪退脱离攻击范围，拉开距离之后的战斗就是魔术师的天下，他的思维宫殿——可以具现化出一切心中所想的高阶魔术迅速启动，Archer身后的扶手椅像是突然活了过来，无形的触手翻动而起将他的身体紧紧缠住，两手被拉开到胸膛的两侧，甚至大腿也被拉开搭到沙发扶手上，被摆成屈辱姿势的Archer徒劳的挣扎了几下，一脸愤怒的抬头瞪着眼前的Master。

Sherlock笑了，观察人心一向让他觉得非常有趣。

“……真是令人称赞的道德观，你讨厌我，可你也不允许自己伤害一位Master。”

而且他的对魔力等级也很高，居然能冲破自己的禁制魔术——这是好事， Sherlock自己就是个强大的魔术师，而一个对魔术足够免疫的Servant可以让他更自由的放手去施法，Sherlock隐约觉得这个Archer和自己的配合度也许没有他一开始想得那么差。

他谨慎的观察着对方的动作——他可不想再挂彩，同时也决定给自己找点乐子。再次抬手，黑暗的触手像是滋生得更多了，长蛇一般开始在Archer身上游动，在白皙的脖颈和锁骨那玩弄了一会，开始向下伸进领口，Archer的脸涨红了，他被绑住双手没法召唤宝具，只能大声疾呼：“你要是再侮辱我，我们就没法签订契约了！——我绝不会服从你的！”

“……恐怕你等一会就要来求我了。”

Sherlock觉得那锁子甲有点碍事，不甚耐烦的挥一挥手它就应声落下，Archer身上只剩一件单薄的褐色长袍，胸口的绑带也早已松开，Sherlock让触手把他的袍子撩起来——他决定先保留这件衣服一小会——黑色的仆人们忠实的执行着命令，甚至还很体察主人意愿的主动缠上胸前两点凸起，在那粉红色的乳头周围打着旋，并用柔软的末端逗弄着对方的反应。

Archer明显更加惊慌，他的声音随着身上游动的触手而明显发抖。

“……放开我！你不能这样对待一位骑士！”

“事实证明，我可以。”

现在这行为已经和探查魔术回路没什么太大的关系了，但Sherlock认为他也没什么停手的理由。金色短发的Archer满面潮红陷在沙发里，那随着他的心意而动的黑色触手与白皙的肌肤行为鲜明的对比，让身体泛起一层玫瑰色的光泽，他无法抑制的想要看到这副不听话的身体更多的表情，触手已经开始去解对方腰间的裤带。

Archer快要哭出来。

“不、不行……”

求饶的语气更刺激Sherlock喉间的焦灼，触手们似乎受到了鼓舞，欢快的飞速将长裤和贴身的内衣从双腿间剥下，金发的Archer显然是被骤然冰冷的空气彻底提醒了自身的处境，他开始剧烈挣扎，那银色的光芒似乎又开始在他身上聚集——Sherlock迅速的压上去，他集聚意念用强大的思维宫殿压制住对方的魔力流动，一边手也没闲着，开始肆意享受身下的这已经被剥得衣不蔽体的柔软身体。

他的手先握上Archer那粉色的可爱阴茎，Archer忍不住抖了一下，Sherlock观察着他脸上的表情，几乎是整张脸都在微微打着颤，但是他宁愿咬着嘴唇也不愿意给Sherlock想听的回应，Sherlock倒是不阻止他这样自我折腾，他一边上下套弄着他的阴茎，一边和触手分享着他胸前的红色乳珠，满意听到Archer发出小奶猫一般迷人的呜咽。

“现在愿意告诉我你的名字吗？”

Archer没有说话，但这大概也是个拒绝——Sherlock倒是希望他拒绝，因为他也发现自己也已经停不下来了。这副迷人的身体像是最上等的春药似的，对他充满了吸引力，他的下身早已经热得发硬，这让他简直想不顾一切的现在就开始操他。

但他忍耐了下来，先把Archer可爱的阴茎交给了他的触手仆人来抚慰，自己的手则绕过他柔软的腰肢来到他身后，他找到刚才那个熟悉的入口，只稍稍用力就插了两只手指进去——他的Archer被他弄出水来了，这一点让Sherlock无比兴奋。

“唔………”Archer的身子弓了起来，大概是想抗拒这个侵略者，但也只是让手指进得更深。

“你要是现在改变主意还来得及。”

手指变成了三根，而Archer的声音已经从刚开始的闷哼变成难以抑制的喘息，Sherlock弯曲手指，开始在那泛着水光的甬道内上下逡巡，当他的指甲轻轻擦过某一点的时候，Archer的身体就像是触电般弹了起来，他不可避免的呻吟出声，然后迅速的咬紧嘴巴，不让这些背离主人意识的放荡反应被人发现。

这倒是让Sherlock有点沉不住气了，他索性把他的屁股朝自己一把拉过来，Archer的大腿都柔软的腰肢都被掐出了青紫的印子，他贴了上去，股间火热坚硬的东西威胁性的紧贴着他滑腻的臀缝，Sherlock贴着他的耳朵亲了一会，然后低沉开口。

“——告诉我你的名字。”

Archer恶狠狠的瞪他一眼。

“绝不。”

这反应并没有触怒Sherlock，反而升起心间某种狩猎般的快感，他喜欢这个金发的Archer的眼神，软得像一块琥珀，却藏着尖锐的芒刺，不肯轻易投降。

——而Sherlock喜欢不能轻易掌控的玩具。

他没思考太久，下身的阴茎已经硬了半天了——手抓紧对方已经被汗水弄得有点滑腻的双臀，就放任那粗大的昂扬在臀缝间上下滑动自行寻找着入口，Archer才刚刚被玩弄过的后穴口被刺激得重新张合起来，Sherlock露出一个浅笑，不带一丝留情的硬插了进去。

他的Servant实在是太紧了，Sherlock最多只能进去一半，Archer的双腿剧烈的扑腾了两下，然后安静了下来，他似乎也需要一点时间消化这正在侵犯自己的入侵者——无论是生理上还是心理上——但Sherlock觉得自己给不了他太多时间。

对方柔软的甬道从被粗大的阴茎强行进入的一刻起就开始不要命的绞紧，Sherlock被这处子般的反应刺激得也快要失控，那些隐秘的褶皱开始讨好似的缠上他粗大的下身，落下一圈一圈唇齿亲吻般的绵密刺激，他压低声音喘着气开口。

“放松点——你想我把你弄坏吗？”

Archer没有回应，Sherlock强行拉起他的上身想看看他的表情，Archer却只是冷漠的看了他一眼，他似乎完全不准备给自己的御主大人任何回应。

这可不乖。

Sherlock决定不再勉强自己。他双手紧抓住柔软的臀尖，力度大得像要在那饱满的屁股上压出起伏的曲线，然后伸手去抓住Archer被疼痛折腾得软下去的阴茎，Archer被这一连串的刺激弄得惊呼出声，前方的刺激让他本能的身体向后，后穴也遭到刺激微微放松，而Sherlock正好要操穿他似的长驱直入。

“啊嗯！！——”

巨大的阴茎整个埋进去了，这明显超出了Archer的承受能力，对方实在太粗太长，Archer感觉自己都要被顶到胃，而这让他想要开始干呕，他肯定是流血了，有一道暖流顺着股间的流线滑动，而对方那该死的手还在抓着自己的屁股一次次往那肉刃上冲撞，Archer被这剧痛折腾得咬牙切齿，如果现在他手中握着宝具，他绝对要一剑杀了这个的Master，他要把这种愤怒表现出来，他要杀了他——可他一开口却全是哭腔。

“……好痛！好痛！——停下来！……”

这伴着哭泣的求饶只会让Sherlock的动作更加粗暴，他控住Archer赤裸的身体和自己紧贴在一起，没有放松冲撞的力道，但舔上耳垂的动作倒是稍微轻柔了一些，他顺着他金色的发际线在他耳朵和侧颈那儿落下细吻，有点冷漠的开口。

“——你自找的，我的Servant。”

对方被他撞得持续往前似乎要倒下，然后再被钳制在腰间的手拉回来承受新一轮的侵犯，Archer疼的满头大汗，他的身体除了被撞的晃动就只剩疼痛带来的周身轻颤，Sherlock把手从他腰间缓缓上移，顺着结实有力的肌肉走向尽情爱抚他暴露在空气中的上半身，在胸前的乳珠那儿稍作停留，乳头已经被先前触手拉扯得有一些红肿了，Sherlock近乎是温柔的轻轻抚摸它们，想要勾起对方更多的反应，但Archer只是呜呜的轻声低泣起来，那长长的睫毛沾染上水雾的模样让御主大人也多少有点心疼。

他把自己抽了出来，解开对方身上的所有禁制，Archer的身体立即瘫软着向椅子倒下去。他似乎想要起身，大概是想逃，可Sherlock又把他整个人翻过来面对自己，Archer那双蓝褐色的眼睛跟他对上，那眼神就像一只负伤的水鸟，情欲把这伤口染上一层迷蒙的神色，Sherlock感觉到下身又是一紧。

他再次压上去，强硬的吻上Archer的唇。

这大概要算个温柔的吻，Sherlock没有理会Archer抵住自己的双手，他只管专心的持续逗弄着对方为自己张开，让他的舌头这在甜蜜狭窄的秘境里尽情挑弄，Archer被刚才那一轮操弄已经不剩太多反抗的力气，他徒劳的想要摆过头，但御主大人温柔的用手抬起他的下巴，于是他就只能任由对方持续贪心的汲取自己嘴里全部的津液和氧气。金发的Archer被吻得头晕目眩，直到被放开过了好一会儿，才一脸惊恐的看着他。

“……你给我吃了什么？”

“蝾螈药，是魔女狩猎时用来对付不听话的魔术师的，在男人身上的效果我倒是没试过，” Sherlock本来只管专心的吻着他的锁骨，听到这个问题就向上挪了一点，，好心的跟他解释，“——大概只会更强吧？”

Archer瞪大眼睛，被喂药这个事实意味着这位Master还没有准备放过他，而他现在还痛得动一下都难受，他也不知道哪里来力气，用尽全力想要从对方的臂弯下逃离出来——但Sherlock早就防着这一手呢，符咒立即生效，Archer的身体被黑暗再一次控制，Sherlock干脆操作着触手们缠着他的大腿彻底把他打开，刚刚才被初次入侵的穴口大大方方的展示在他面前，那隐秘的入口因为刚才一轮的暴力抽插还没能完全放松，股间还有若隐若现的红色痕迹，伴随着已经显得干燥的粘液触感，更刺激着Master的掠夺欲望。

他抬起他的一边大腿，再一次插进去的时候，Archer再没有一点点倔强的表现，他直接哭了出来。

“……不行！不行……这太大了……”

“没事的，不是好好的吃进去了吗？”

这是实话，这个姿势比刚才插得更深了，Archer简直不能想象自己的身体能够把另一个人的阴茎吞吃到这个地步。Sherlock的速度并不快，但每一次都是一插到底，用着把阴囊都紧紧的贴到他大腿间的力道和深度，每一下撞击都带出Archer嘴里的尖叫，他哭着想要逃脱出这钝刀子割肉般的折磨，但他的Master只是像没听到似的继续大力操他，而且Archer也必须承认，自己的声音听起来已经越来越不像是拒绝了。

那被喂下去的魔药和Sherlock持续的挑逗，都像一块黄油一样把他的意识融化得灼热一片，他的手不知道从什么时候开始已经从一开始的抗拒变成揽上对方的肩，大腿也开始打得更开，这让操他的人可以更加肆无忌惮的找到一个新的角度把他插得更深，Sherlock不会没发现对方身体上的变化，他笑了一下，在一次俯冲以后，他把自己埋进这柔软的身体里不再有进一步的动作。

Archer难捱的挪动着身体，显然一个又粗又长的东西在他身体里又不肯随着他的心意而动不会让他好过，Sherlock想逼他说点什么，可这个倔强的Archer明显也不会轻易服软。

“你是第一次被人上吧？真可怜。” Sherlock先开口了，那语气算得上怜爱了，如果不考虑那个粗暴的把别人上了的就是他本人而且他甚至都还没拔出去这件事的话。

Archer被他的话气得哑口无言，他无意识的咬着唇，Sherlock发现那样子有点可爱。

“你就不能说点好听的话来取悦一下我？” 他忍不住逗他，他发现自己非常喜欢看这个Archer被他逗弄得满脸通红的模样。

“你这个……”

“是的，骑士，我很过分，我上了你，我现在正操着呢，你就没有别的事想说吗？”

“骑士”这个词让金发的Archer稍微镇定了一点，他蓝褐色的眼睛跟他对视了一下，似乎又找回了一丝顶嘴的力气。

“……你这样的家伙不配做Master。”

“是吗？”Sherlock玩味的笑了一下，“可我现在倒是有点想和你签订契约了，就算你想走我也不想放你走了。”

他也差不多快到极限了，就不打招呼的重新开始新一轮的冲刺，Archer温暖的甬道被这不加节制的性爱和刚才的媚药引出更多的黏液，无异会让进入变得更容易，而滋滋的水声和肉体拍打的声响就是最好的证据。Sherlock近乎打桩一般的猛操着这个又紧又热的身体，他很少沉迷于性爱，但Archer的身体又湿又软，感觉好得像个专属于他的性爱玩具，在他任何一个微小的刺激之下给出强烈的反应，吞吃着他的一切，像要把他整个人都吸进去似的贪婪承受着他的粗暴侵犯。Archer被这大力的抽插弄得快要发疯，他的手指紧紧的抓着沙发布料抓到近乎关节近乎发白，但他还是极力压抑住自己的声音，Sherlock看到他又开始咬着唇，就用俯下身去再一次开始吻他。

Archer被逼出一阵又一阵的呻吟，这声音让他身体里的东西又涨大几分。

“我会这样操上你一个晚上的。”

对方真正感到害怕了，无力的摆头，“不要……”

“你的名字。”

Archer只是摇着头，而Sherlock就插得更用力。

“……啊啊……嗯啊……”他哭喊了起来。

“你根本就夹得很紧，为什么要拒绝呢？”

金发的Archer只是闭着眼睛，他似乎正在用尽全力来跟自己的身体本能做着对抗。尽管他的下身已经自行缠上了Sherlock的腰，随着他的动作一下一下收缩着自己柔软潮湿的后穴，像是一点也不希望他拔出去，追逐着对方的侵犯请求他更好的操自己。

——但他就是不肯说出自己的名字。那嘴唇似乎都要被咬的出血。

Sherlock的心摇动了一下。他叹口气，“……好吧，我答应和你签订契约。”

Archer愣住了，他一时还消化不了对方这个突然的转变，但Sherlock突然从他身体里拔了出来，他径直把他的两条大腿扳起来高高举到胸前，Archer被操到一塌糊涂的后穴无力的暴露在空气之中，“……但仪式恐怕得等一会了，我还没上完你呢，Archer。”

他再一次插进去，Archer被压得陷进沙发更深处，Sherlock却听到对方轻轻开口的声音。

“John。”

他抬起头，看到金发的Archer正在小心翼翼的盯着自己，他的眼睛里闪动一些无法言喻的光芒， “我的真名是John Watson。”

这个名字像一根柔软的丝线一样扯动Sherlock的心，他注视着对方的那柔软信任的眼神——英灵交出自己的真名就意味着全然的臣服，会拼死为了Master的愿望战斗到最后一刻——而这个倔强的骑士仅仅因为自己一句话就愿意献上这名字。

那也意味着，从今以后Sherlock也必须用尽一切代价去保护自己的Servant, 和他并肩战斗，直到他们之中任何一个人生命先行消逝。

他还没有意识到这复杂的情绪会给他接下来的人生产生怎样的影响，但是John明显因为他太长时间没做该做的事而有点难以忍耐了——药物的作用让他周身热的发烫，他不禁开始自行摩擦他们两人相连的地方，而这样子比任何魔女的媚药都更让Sherlock血冲头顶。

“抱歉，我好像是冷落你了。” Sherlock开始尽职尽责的专心满足着他的John Watson，这一次他不准备让他忍耐太久，每一次抽插都又快又准对准那最为敏感的一点，John被刺激得连连呻吟，他脊背挺直，几乎都要从沙发里掉下来，Sherlock感到那甬道里开始一阵剧烈的收缩，他知道他的英灵就快要高潮了，于是他抱紧他，贴着他的耳朵对他说话。

“John，叫我的名字，叫我Sherlock。”

“Sherl……Sherlock……” John已经快要被快感淹没，他像个溺水的人一样抓住对方肩膀，在那之上留下细碎的抓痕和咬痕，Sherlock没有阻止他，他享受这个矜持固执的骑士为了他狂乱沉迷欲海的样子——反正他这淫乱的模样以后只会让自己看到。

于是他又大力的干了他好几下，John可能是呜咽了一声，然后腹间一道湿热的触感传来，Sherlock满意的笑了，金发的英灵还没有反应过来自己只凭着后面就被另一个男人操射这个事实，他看起来像在怔怔的发呆，Sherlock低下头吻上他的眼睛。

“——以后你每一次高潮的时候，都必须叫我的名字。”

John大概是真的被做到失神了，他没有说话，却轻轻的点了下头。Sherlock被他这个样子弄得像心里落下了无数的软刺，轻痒难耐，而他的欲望也还没有释放。

对方感觉到那个还插在自己身体里的东西又要开始动了，他下意识的就想要自己拔出来，但Master迅速的抓住自己的Servant, 他知道他不会拒绝，从今以后，他永远不会有拒绝的机会。

“还没结束呢，John Watson。” Sherlock重新开始大力动作，心满意足的看着他的Servant再一次陷入本能的操控，却没有放弃坚定的继续吻着他。

“所以最后你跟那个Archer签订契约了？”Mycroft的声音从电话里传来，魔术师Mycroft平时住在伦敦塔，一方面那里更方便他处理工作，另一方面是出于Holmes家族延续的考虑——他们兄弟两人只要碰上了就免不了要打架，而魔术师之家的战争可不是开玩笑的。

“还没。”Sherlock漫不经心的回答着，不是生死的大事他都不想跟Mycroft说太多话，但Sherlock召唤出怎样的Servant确实是关系到Holmes家族荣誉的头等大事。

他的Servant现在还躺在卧室里休息。一般来说Servant是不需要休息的，但是他的Master可能也是稍微过分了一点——John被做得晕过去了——那药的效力看来真的有点强，Sherlock在内心中暗暗给自己提个醒，虽然他立即与Servant进行了补魔（这次是真的不带任何私心的），但仍不足以让他们能够进行契约仪式。

“尽快，Sherlock，不止我们家族进行了仪式，战争已经开始了。”

“我知道。”他随即挂了电话。

他在这夜半无人的花园里独自站立，让午夜清凉的空气尽可能把他的注意力从他的Servant身上转移过来。圣杯战争已经开始，他有不少需要操心的事情，比如那些难缠的老朋友。

“出来。”

他转过头面对着身后那一片蔷薇丛冷冷开口，红色的蔷薇花像是被一阵看不见的微风吹散似的飞离枝头，渐渐在虚空中化成一个人形，Moriaty魔术家族的继承人——James Moriarty微笑着站在他面前，Sherlock露出一副明显嫌恶的表情。

“大晚上的站在我家花园干什么，暗恋我？”

教授露出不曾掩饰的野心，“你永远是那么敏锐，Sherlock Holmes，一想到打败了你之后就没有有趣的对象陪我玩了，我都要忍不住放过你了。”

Sherlock没空大晚上陪他说那些疯话，他没有第一时间放出攻击是因为他有点好奇对方葫芦里卖的什么药——反正圣杯战争即将开始，他以后有大把的机会堂堂正正的在战场上干掉他。

“你有什么事？”

“没什么，只是想向你介绍我的一位新朋友。”

他打了个响指，身后的黑暗开始凝聚，如同雨雾凝结渐渐显出一个高大模糊的身形，那个影子如此高大，简直都快看不出人形了……但的确是人，一个明显超脱于现实世界的存在，一个Servant。

——是Bersaka。

英灵独特的气息提示着对方的职阶和破坏力，Sherlock眉头一皱，他几乎是立即释放阵地魔术，思维宫殿具现化出一堵高耸的巨墙将对方包围，他施法的强度已经务必确保对方很难在第一时间挣脱，但Bersaka咆哮一声释放出震耳欲聋的力量，那魔法登时被对方撕开一个裂口——Bersaka的攻击强度在所有从者中都是无处其右的，他怒吼一声，向着Sherlock冲过来。

“……顺便杀掉你。”他听到Moriarty一如往常的怪笑。

Sherlock具现出一个替身飞快的更换了自己的位置，他倒是没有太惊慌，但对方的攻击力之高还是出乎他的意料，Moriarty本来就是个难缠的对手，如果在加上这个Bersaka——看来他可真的要拿出更多的心思来对付这场圣杯战争了。

——但是，这样才更有趣不是吗？

他嘴角勾起一丝微笑，听到Moriarty在一旁骄傲的开口：“可爱吧？他可是我花了好一番功夫才驯服的，我准备叫他Moran，你觉得怎么样？”

“听起来很蠢。” Sherlock具现出一条巨大的锁链，巨蛇一般昂首朝着Bersaka缠过去，这次对方没能轻易挣脱，他早已看出来这个Bersaka的攻击轨迹有着一定的规律——但他没有算到Moriarty已经像个幻影似的移动到他身后。

Moriarty的蔷薇魔术像个黑色的帷幕降下，伴随着梦境般的晕眩感，Sherlock立即转头释放护盾，可那魔术尖刺般的缠上他的手，流出鲜血，这幻境魔术眼看要将他吞噬——一只银色的光箭尖啸而过。

幻境立即解除，他抬起头就看到他的Servant ——John Watson从远处飞奔过来，他左手持着一支巨大的银色长弓，右手拉弦，宛如一轮银色满月——那手指释放弓弦的同时冲他喊了一句：“后面！”

Sherlock心领神会的立即侧身，光之箭带着长长的银光拖尾似乎连空气都可以劈开似的迅驰而去，正面击中了从后面奔过来的Bersaka。Bersaka大吼一声，聚集出全部的力量对付这光之矢，他被这猛烈的冲击往后面生生的推出了十几米——这只箭的力量是如此巨大，连一向以防御力高著名的Bersaka都差点招架不住——John已经抽出第三只箭，但Moriarty显然是玩够了，他示意Bersaka停止攻击，笑着对Sherlock和冲过来挡在他面前的Archer说，“——所以，这就是你的Servant？”

“是的，见识到的话你就可以滚了。”

Moriarty像是个孩子般不情愿的哼了一声。

“我说过了，我只是带我的新朋友来和你打个招呼而异，很高兴认识你的Archer, 这美丽的夜晚不是个适合死人的日子，让我们下一次再见吧。”

“——下一次，要至死方休。”

他又打了一个响指，红色的蔷薇花瓣无风而起，把Moriarty和Bersaka的身影淹没，渐渐消失在视线之中。

John一直戒备到敌人的气息彻底消失才放松下来，他一言不发的转过身冲Sherlock走过来。Sherlock还以为他要质问自己为什么不召唤他，他肚子里已经准备了一大堆的说辞，没想到John只是拉起他还在流血的右手径直放到嘴里，开始用舌头轻舔那伤口。刚才还被魔法刺得发痛的伤口神奇的不痛了，甚至渐渐开始愈合，不一会儿就完全看不出受伤的迹象。

Sherlock静静的看他做着的一切。他的猜测是对的，他的Servant确实还有其他的能力——治愈，这可有趣了，一个Archer居然还拥有其他职阶的技能，Sherlock从来没有像现在这样对另一个人产生好奇心，他非常想知道这位John Watson的真正的身份。

——但他可以不用急于一时，毕竟以后的日子还长着呢。

John确认他的伤已经痊愈了才放开手，他转头看了一下被刚才的战斗弄得乱七八糟的篱笆和花园。

“那是Bersaka。”

“是的，那个魔术师也是我的一个老熟人了。”

John看起来有点疑惑：“但七位Servant还未全部降临，这个时候来攻击魔术师是不合规则的。”

“Moriarty才不会管什么规则呢，他对我的兴趣多半比圣杯都大。” Sherlock一脸被讨厌的东西惹上身的表情，John看着他，大概是把他对表情理解成战斗之后的疲累了，他温和的搭上自己主人的手。

“这里并不安全，请回去吧，先生。”

Sherlock没有抗拒这个，他倒是有点玩味的反问了一句：

“你叫我什么？”

这句话显然让Servant想起了很多关于称谓的讨论——多半都是在床上进行的——John的脸又有点红了，但他没让这情绪影响自己太久，他尽量平静的改口。

“……Sherlock。”

Sherlock心满意足的笑了起来。他似乎想起了什么，在空中召手凭空召唤出一把海盗弯刀——Mycroft对他弟弟对于法杖的选择一向颇有微词，不过Sherlock认为这样比较拉风。

他拿着闪闪发光的法杖，并用刀刃划破自己的指尖沾染上他的血，然后把这契约的凭证放到自己的Servant肩膀之上，Sherlock仍是笑着的，但他同时也异常认真的盯着John的眼睛，这是生死相从的契约，双方都必须绝对的坦诚。

他开口对他说，“The game is on, John Watson, 愿意和我一起让这场游戏变得不那么无聊一点吗？”

金发的Archer紧紧的注视着他的眼睛，他蓝褐色的瞳孔被光线照耀得熠熠生辉，然后他也笑了起来。他微微后退了一点，单膝跪地，以单手划在胸前，像一个骑士虔诚宣誓效忠那样轻轻开口。

“如您所愿。”

-END-

这篇不打算再写了我就把脑洞说出来大家自行脑补后续吧……是不是没人看出来我们John其实就是赫拉克勒斯？！……因为对Sherlock的迷恋而被剥夺神力化身成一个低阶的英灵又来追随前生的恋人？……所以刚开始小夏说不想要他的时候John该多伤心啊？( ´Д`)……赫拉克勒斯的职阶本来就有Bersaka和Archer两种，所以小夏的召唤术其实是没出错的~~~最后当然是夫夫同心干掉教授然后哈皮哈皮的LOVE ending啦……圣杯？圣杯是什么？我不知道再见。

……不要问我赫拉克勒斯为什么能有治愈能力，问就补魔谢谢。


End file.
